Muerte En Los Labios
by Abydo
Summary: Quién iba a decir a Lisa que el fruto de un día de aburrimiento sería algo peor que la muerte.Terminado.Traducción: Death on your Lips Yellowierd0
1. El Mensaje

Hola a todos, aquí os traigo una historia sobre los simpsons la primera en español.

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

(This history is beloging to YELLOWIERD0 death on your lips, I only translate it)

Si a alguien le molesta que me lo comunique y yo eliminaré inmediatamente la historia.

(If I annoy somebody I'll remove it)

Ahora os dejo con la historia.

Muerte En Los Labios

Capítulo 1: El Mensaje

Una vez más llovía. Lisa miraba como Bart corría como un idiota fuera gritando:

-Lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia

-Bart!, entra en casa ahora mismo, vas a coger frío-gritó Marge.

Lisa Suspiró. Había acabado todos los deberes, y por una vez en su vida estaba realmente aburrida…demasiado mayor para jugar con su Stacey Malibu. Se levantó y se sentó al ordenador de su habitación. Tecleó "aburrida" en el Google, estaba apunto de darle a buscar pero cambió de idea.

Finalmente tecleó "foros". Quizás podía hablar con gente por Internet sobre cosas. Era mejor que considerar mantener una conversación con alguien en aquella casa. Marge estaba muy ocupada, Bart seguía haciendo el tonto debajo de la lluvia y Homer… prefería no recordar lo que pasó la última vez que intentó mantener una conversación decente con él.

Después de navegar un rato encontró un foro decente que le resultaba vagamente interesante. En él había un tema titulado "Aburrimiento".

-aburrida, aburrida, aburrida.-murmuró

Después de leer todos los mensajes de la gente encontró el más extraño que hubiera leído antes:

"_Todos aquí parecen quejarse y quejarse de lo aburridos que están y de que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, como si vuestra vida fuera una mierda. Si de verdad es una mierda hacer algo para cambiarlo. Lo más lógico que puedo pensar en hacer es destruirla. Si tienes una vida aburrida, párala y mátala"_

Lisa miraba a la pantalla extrañada. Lo leyó unas cuantas veces más. _¿Por qué tiene sentido?_ Se preguntaba _Pero tengo mucho por lo que vivir ¿no?_ Lisa leyó el nombre del que lo había escrito: MillieVH. _Me parece que no le conozco…a no ser que sea…MillieVH…Milhouse Van Houten… ¡Milhouse!_ _No…no puede ser…¿puede?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué iba a decir eso?, ¿por qué?_

-¡VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑO HIJOI DE…!-Gritó Homer desde el piso de abajo.

-Aghhhhhh.-

Lisa suspiró, ¿podría su familia ser normal aunque tan solo fuera un segundo? La única persona con la que podía estar era Maggie, y aún no hablaba. Marge reñía constantemente por cualquier cosa y con Homer y Bart…tenían sus momentos pero normalmente eran unos cafres. El Pequeño Ayudante de Santa Claus era más la mascota de Bart y Bola de nieve…probablemente lo mataría como a sus últimos cuatro gatos. Su familia era vergonzosa, tan vergonzosa que quizás no lo podía conllevar bien.

Decidió contestar el mensaje:

"_MillieVH, soy yo, Smartgirl63. ¿Recuerdas?, ¿Por qué odias tu vida?"_

Decidió no usar su verdadero nombre. Recibió una contestación inmediatamente.

"_Mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, en los balancines"_

_AHORA REVIEWS PORFA, PORFA_


	2. Cambios

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

**Capítulo 2: Cambios**

Al día siguiente Lisa fue a los balancines donde vio a Milhouse sentado.

-¿Milhouse¡Vas de negro!-dijo ella como reprochándole.

-Lisa¿Cómo encontraste ese foro?

-Oh…yo solo…estaba aburrida, bueno fue un accidente. ¿Por qué…?

-Lisa, olvida todo lo que ha ocurrido. No lo entenderías.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué estás tan triste?-preguntó conmovida.

-Vete y olvídalo todo.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?, por favor dímelo.

Milhouse se decidió y le contó todo lo que le ocurría.

Unos cuantos días después empezó a actuar de la misma manera que Milhouse. Dejó de usar su vestido rojo habitual, en cambio llevaba un vestido negro y largo. Le cubría desde los hombros hasta los tobillos

-Hola Lisa¿Por qué vas de negro?-preguntó Bart.

-Bart, estoy pensando, vete-Bart estaba sorprendido de lo fría que parecía.

-¿Lis?

-He dicho que te vayas ¿no me has oído?

-Rasca y Pica está apunto de empezar ¿No lo vas a ver?-dijo su hermano confuso, solo quería que su hermana se riera. Esa indiferencia por la vida de su hermana le extrañaba un poco.

-Bart, vete, no lo entenderías.-Lisa salió de la habitación. Bart trató de pararla pero ésta le gritó y echó a correr.

-¡NO ME ENTIÉNDES¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-gritó Lisa corriendo.

Bart se quedó ahí plantado muy confuso. Claramente algo estaba mal.

En el colegio la gente se mantenía alejada de ella. Actuaba diferente. Cuando pasaba la gente empezaba a cuchichear entre ellos. Pero lo más grande de todo era que ahora pasaba el tiempo con Milhouse, el empollón. Milhouse llevaba ropa semejante a la de Lisa. Él tampoco quería hablar con Bart. Bart pensaba que Milhouse era su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo. Como resultado de los cambios de Lisa y Milhouse, Bart se quedó solo. Nadie quería ser amigo del hermano de la friki.

Lisa dejó de tocar el saxo. Nadie entendía por qué una alumna sobresaliente actuaba de aquella forma. Sus notas estaban bajando dramáticamente y eso llamó la atención del Director Skinner.

-_Simpson, Lisa. Por favor diríjase al despacho del director_.dijo el micrófono.

Lisa muy despacio se levantó y salió de clase silenciosamente, todo el mundo la miraba mal.

-Lisa, tus notas han bajado. Tu atención en clase es nula y no participas en ninguna actividad.

-¿Y..?

-Bueno, no es normal en ti.

-¿Y qué quiere?

-Solo quiero que me digas que está pasando.

-¿Así que puede obtener más dinero si los alumnos sacan buenas notas?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-No piense que puede esconderlo. Puedo ver perfectamente lo que hace.

-Mira, mantén ese comportamiento y me veré obligado a amonestarte o incluso expulsarte.

La expresión de la niña no varió en absoluto. Skinner suspiró.

-Puedes irte.

Lisa se levantó y se fue de la misma manera que había llegado.

Más y más gente empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba cambiando. Ella solía estar feliz. En particular era Bart el que trataba de enterarse de que demonios estaba pasando pero ¿cómo? Homer aún no se había enterado de nada así que le ignoró y fue a preguntarle a Marge.

-Mama¿Qué está pasando con Lisa?

Marge estaba mosqueada también así que no pudo contestarle calmadamente.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?, te lo ha preguntado, le debes contestar.

Los dos miraron alrededor buscando a la persona que había dicho eso. Es obvio quien había sido. Miraron hacía la puerta, era Lisa.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a isabel por el review, yo cuando lei la historia (en ingles) me parecio extrañisima pero muy interesante, y como no habia ninguna historia de los simpsons en español me anime a tradicirla, desde luego pidiendo permiso al autor.muchas gracias por tu review._

**¡¡¡¡¡AHORA XFA REVIEWS!!!!!**


	3. Preocupación

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

_En el capítulo anterior_:

-¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?, te lo ha preguntado, le debes contestar.

Los dos miraron alrededor buscando a la persona que había dicho eso. Es obvio quien había sido. Miraron hacía la puerta, era Lisa.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Preocupación**

-Lisa¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Marge confusa.

-Bart quiere saber la verdad, no le puedes ocultar cosas para siempre.-replicó Lisa, Bart las miraba confuso.

-Aunque no lo entenderá, es demasiado estúpido para conllevar la realidad.-añadió.

-¡Lisa!, deja de decir esas cosas sobre tu hermano.-le gritó Marge.

-En fin…-terminó Lisa mientras se iba.

Bart miró a Marge preocupado. "_¿Qué estará pasando con ella y Milhouse?_" pensó, "_Están actuando realmente extraño"_.

-Es solo una fase que está pasando, como cuando aquella vez me daba por comer calamares todo el día.

Marge y Bart estaban ahí de pie, en la cocina, vieron como Homer llegaba y cogía una Duff del frigorífico.

-Homer, esa cerveza lleva abierta en la nevera un mes…-suspiró Marge.

Homer se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina bebiendo su cerveza.

-Bart quiero que te enteres de que le está pasando a tu hermana.-le dijo Marge.-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Bart asintió con la cabeza vagamente. Fue a la habitación de su hermana, la puerta estaba cerrada y había un cartel negro de "no entrar" con dos huesos y una calavera blanca en ella. Se decidió a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Fuera!

Bart abrió la puerta y entró, como bienvenida recibió un golpe de un zapato lanzado contra él.

-¡¡Eh!!-se quejó.

-¡Fuera!-Bart miró a aquella habitación. Era un desastre. Y…sus muñecas Stacey Malibu…sus cabezas…estaban clavadas en lápices. Estaba sorprendido mirando aquello cuando vio que todos sus libros habían desaparecido y que el papel de éstos adornaba el suelo.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-dijo Lisa fría.

-N…nada-Bart tartamudeó.

"_Algo está definitivamente mal" _pensó mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró pensando en que su madre lo habría visto todo mientras limpiaba. Quiso no preguntarle nada a Marge, estaba muy preocupada. Decidió ir a la casa de Milhouse, quizás su madre podría decirle algo.

Salió de casa y contempló el sol del atardecer del fin de semana, tan brillante. Cuando llegó a la casa de Milhouse la puerta estaba cerrada y las persianas bajadas. Estaba todo tranquilo…no, estaba en silencio. Indeciso tocó el timbre y escuchó el eco producido por éste en toda la casa. Ya había pasado un rato y nadie contestaba a la puerta. Murmuró lo sordo que estaba aquella gente.

Se fue a la parte de atrás de la casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba todo desordenado. Comprobó si la puerta trasera estaba cerrada como la principal. No lo estaba. Entró en la casa y encontró una nota que decía:

"_Milhouse, estaré fuera todo el día. No me molestes buscándome"_

Bart pensó que debería estar con un nuevo novio. Subió las escaleras y encontró el mismo cartel que había en la habitación de Lisa._"¿Qué pasa con estos dos?"_Se cuestionó a sí mismo. Llamó a la puerta y recibió la calurosa bienvenida de Milhouse gritándole.

-¡Fuera!

-Milhouse, soy yo, Bart.

-¡Fuera!

Bart suspiró y abrió la puerta. La habitación de Milhouse estaba aún peor que la de Lisa. Desde luego que podía romper y tirar papel, pero su peluche Puppy Goo Goo, era su peluche favorito de toda la vida. Estaba decapitado, mutilado, todo lo que se pueda imaginar. Describir como la piel del muñeco había sido arrancada y tirada por la habitación era muy difícil. Su cabeza desnuda colgaba del alféizar mientras sus ojos eran usados como pomos de cajones rotos. Los pies del pobre peluche pendían de su cuello como un collar de pata de conejo de la buena suerte. El resto estaba indistinguible. Milhouse llevaba la misma ropa que en el colegio el día anterior, un peto negro demasiado largo para él. La actitud hacia Bart era fría, tanto que a Bart le asustó un poco.

-Ehh…Milhouse?

-¿Qué?-Reñía resistiendo la tentación de tirarle cosas para que se fuera.

-Solo me estaba preguntando si querrías venir conmigo a jugar a un videojuego nuevo que tengo.-preguntó Bart, diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-No.

-Milhouse ¿estás bien?

-Desde luego que estoy bien, Estoy genial¿ves? Feliz, feliz, feliz-Dijo Milhouse sarcástico. Bart suspiró.

Se giró para marcharse pero algo captó su atención justo antes de irse, algo brillante, pero tintado con una sustancia roja que le hizo fruncir el ceño en el momento de verlo.

* * *

_Esto es todo por el capitulo, gracias a Isabel por el review, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas dejando reviews jeje. XAO_

**¡¡¡¡AHORA XFA REVIEWS!!!!**


	4. ¿Qué Les Está Pasando?

**DISCLAIMER**: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE **INTEGRAMENTE** A **Yellowierd0** (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A **TRADUCIRLA** AL ESPAÑOL.

* * *

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

Se giró para marcharse pero algo captó su atención justo antes de irse, algo brillante, pero tintado con una sustancia roja que le hizo fruncir el ceño en el momento de verlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4¿Qué Les Está Pasando?**

"_No,…no puede ser…no puede…"_Pensó Bart. Miró a Milhouse, quien ahora le estaba ignorando y mirando al aire. Sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

-¿M…Milhouse p…puedo mirar t…tus brazos un s…segundo?-tartamudeó. Milhouse giró su cabeza mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó despreocupado.

-Solo déjame verlas.-Bart corrió hacia él y cogió sus brazos poniendo las palmas de las manos de Milhouse hacia arriba. _"No¿Cómo ha podido¿Por qué?"_.

-¿Qué es lo qué estás mirando?-preguntó. Bart parpadeó y se estregó los ojos con una mano. La marca no cambió. Ahí, en los brazos de Milhouse Van Houten estaban las marcas de un cuchillo, un cuchillo manchado de sangre que ahora yacía en el suelo. _"¿Por qué habrá echo una cosa cómo ésta?"_.Pensó mientra miraba atrás hacia el cuchillo y a los brazos marcados de Milhouse.

Bart no podía creerlo. Su mejor amigo estaba cortándose. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Milhouse retiró las manos.

-Vete.-le dijo con frialdad. Bart simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa.

"_Estaba marcado, estaba marcado"._Pensaba interpelando a su mente _"Vete, Fuera"_, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Paró en seco y pensó_ "¡Lisa!, Lisa se está convirtiendo en él¿podría ella cort…?",_ Bart corrió hacia su casa todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¡Mama, abre la puerta!-gritó. La puerta se abrió y Bart entró corriendo, subió rápidamente a la habitación de Lisa y cogió los brazos de su hermana.

Las marcas eran las mismas. Pequeñas tajadas aquí y allá. No tantas como Milhouse pero…"_Demasiado tarde"_ pensó, "_No, no puede ser demasiado tarde"_.

-Bartholomew, no te metas. Es muy complicado para alguien tan…tan estúpido cómo tú de entender.

-¡Yo no soy estúpido!-Bart reaccionó, pero Lisa ya se había ido. "_No soy estúpido¡será mocosa!"_, pensó mientras iba a buscar a su madre.

-¡Mama!-no obtuvo contestación, buscó por toda la casa pero no estaba. _"Habrá ido a comprar"_, pensó.

Decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación de Lisa mientras ella estaba abajo haciendo Dios sabe qué.

Subió a la habitación y abrió la puerta. La misma cosa brillante que vio era igual a la que había visto, solo que ahora podía observarla más de cerca, fue definitivamente un shock para él.

Había basura esparcida por toda la habitación. Las muñecas Stacey Malibu estaban igual que antes, había más cosas tan indistinguibles y inimaginables como para describirlas. Y lo peor de todo, ella era más lista que Milhouse y tenía cosas para los intrusos.

¡RING¡RING¡RING¡RING!

Bart pegó un salto y se dio la vuelta. _"¿Qué diablos?"_, pensó. Lisa estaba allí, de brazos cruzados mirándole. Sus ojos eran los ojos de la muerte. Bart supo que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. No podía escapar, estaba atrapado en una habitación con una persona loca…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a ****tods****, bueno ante todo daros un millón de gracias por los reviews.**

**isabel:**_Bueno muchísmas gracias por los halagos, aquí tienes el capítulo 4, aunque la mitad (o quizas mas) de vuestros reviews pertenecen a Yellowierd0, pero a mí me hacen muchísima ilusión GRACIAS y BESUKOS._

**vixo4200:**_Hola, muchas gracias por el review, la verdad es que menos mal que son capitulos cortitos para traducir, porque si llegan a ser mayores..., bueno espero que te guste como acaba la historia, es una pena que no hables inigles, eso es otro de mis estimulos para subir rapidamente la historia para saciar la intriga jejej, GRACIAS Y BESOS._

**Cris Granger:**_Hola, me parece que nos conoceremos este sabado jejeje. Bueno muchas gracias por el review, gracias por creer que es gracias a mi traducción, esto lo hago por todos los fans de los Simpsons hispanoparlantes que hay en esta web, que son muchos, eso me da un compromiso bastante importante, hay que dejar el listón bien alto. GRACIAS BESUKOS._

**Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho ahora:**

**¡¡¡MÁS REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	5. Es Más Que Una Depresión

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Es más que una depresión.**

"_¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?"_-pensó Lisa. _"Es idiota"._

-Bartholomew¿No entiendes el concepto intimidad?, vete.

-No, quiero respuestas.-replicó Bart.- ¿Por qué Milhouse y tú tenéis los brazos cortados?

Lisa suspiró, nunca lo iba a entender.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?, no es como si fuera a haber alguna diferencia.

-Dímelo de todas formas.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, ahora vete.-Lisa entró mientras le empujaba hacia fuera.

-¡Eh!, no me empujes.-Lisa le ignoró y se fue hacia la ventana, cogiendo un pequeño cuchillo del alféizar.

-¿Prefieres más bien que te fuerce?-Bart había salido de la habitación, dejando un leve rastro de polvo en el lugar donde estaba flotando por un momento.

Lisa se sentó en la cama_ "Ahora podré tener algo de paz…"_pero no. No estaba tranquila. No en su mente. Su mente, estaba inundada, inundada de pensamientos. Pensamiento tras pensamiento continuamente pasando una y otra vez preguntando millones de cosas cada uno. ¿Por qué no se irán lejos? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba empezando a doler, muchos pensamientos. _"¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendo?"_

Apretó el cuchillo de su mano con fuerza. ¿Era esa su única forma de vivir? Cualquier forma necesitaba hacer desaparecer todos esos pensamientos. Acuchilló su brazo, cortándolo vilmente, con cuidado para no hacerlas muy profundas. La sangre resbalaba de su brazo a su mano pero ella estaba concentrada en el dolor, el dolor del acuchillamiento. Suspiró aliviada y limpió la sangre con un pañuelo de papel. Se recostó en la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Todas sus preocupaciones olvidadas, todos sus pensamientos se habían ido.

* * *

**Sueño de Lisa:**

¿Dónde estoy? Pensaba. Estaba muy confusa. Los árboles la rodeaban. Muchos árboles elevándose alrededor de ella con una fuerza verde oscura. "¿un bosque?". Caminó más allá de los árboles llegando a un claro del bosque. Un gran cuervo negro volaba, seguido de una mujer joven. El cuervo aterrizó en su hombro. La mujer era alta y tenía un largo pelo castaño que golpeaba al cuervo por el aire.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Lisa.

-Soy tu conciencia.

-¿Eh?

-Estás tan perdida, confusa, incapaz de entender. Tu mente es sobrevolada por pensamientos…preguntas que no puedes responder.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te sientes atrapada.

El cuervo se enredó en su pelo, retorciéndose en él

-Lucha.

El cuervo continuaba haciendo cosas raras en su pelo

-Pero el camino de salida está siempre ahí.

El cuervo se desenredó y echó a volar.

-Mi cuervo es como la vida, la vida es como un enredamiento. Tú te enredas continuamente, hasta que no puedes enredarte más. Allí es cuando encuentras el camino de salida y otras cosas también.

El cuervo volvió con otro cuervo.

-Y luego, todo se acaba.

Los cuervos se convirtieron en huesos que cayeron en el suelo con un gran estruendo.

-Siempre se acaba.

Un frío viendo cruzó la cara de Lisa causando que se estremeciera.

-Pero después el ciclo comienza de nuevo.

Unos pequeños cuervos volaron hasta su hombro.

-Y otra vez, continua siendo de la misma manera…pero el enredamiento. ¿Qué propósito tiene?...Supervivientes. Ni más ni menos.

**Fin Sueño Lisa.

* * *

**

Lisa se levantó aturdida. Se sentó en la cama aún insegura de si sabía de que hablaba la mujer o no. La vida no puede ser tan simple…¿puede? Quizás era es esa sencillez lo que la hace tan difícil de entender. No, la vida tiene que ser más que eso. Es verdad tenían depresión pero…Ahora era más que eso. No podía volver atrás. Estaba en un punto en el que no podía volver atrás.

Enredarse para sobrevivir. Eso era toda la vida. Lo entendía ahora. Todo el mundo, todos trataban de sobrevivir_ y_ vivir más, ese era el propósito del alma, pero eso no importan no somos inmortales, todos moriremos ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? No necesitan realizar nada. No es una conclusión es tan solo una auto ganancia ni más ni menos "_Que egoísta_" El pensamiento le repugno. "_Que acto tan egoísta_" tan vil que le quemaba la mente. Tenía que deshacerse de ello. Era pero que antes. "Termínalo. Termínalo" Cogió su cuchillo. "_Termínalo ahora" _Lo levantó sobre su muñeca preparada para cortarla "AHORA"

-¡Lisa!

Se detuvo. ¿Quién había dicho eso¿Quién la había detenido?

-¡Lisa¿Qué estás haciendo?!-era Marge.

Marge quitó el cuchillo a Lisa y lo lanzó lejos de ella.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué has tenido que interferirte¿No lo ves?, no puedo vivir. No puedo vivir así. ¡Déjame hacerlo!

Marge se arrodilló delante de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Lisa?-preguntó con mucho tacto.-Parece que estás muy triste.

"_Un pensamiento sucio, un acto sucio. Quiero que se vayan. Quiero limpiarme."_

-¡Ayuda!-chirrió.

"_¿Soy yo cómo eso?,¿ mis deseos deben irse, soy tan egoísta?, Por favor déjame morir, necesito terminarlo ya. AHORA, AHORA"_

-Oh, cariño, está bien, Mama está aquí para ayudarte.-abrazó a su hija.

"_¡NO¡tú no me puedes ayudar!, estás tan metida en ese ciclo. No puedes ayudar, no de esta forma, no."_

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Lisa.

"_Déjame ser libre, por favor¿por qué no?"_

-¡MAMA, MAMA!, ALGO HA PASADO¡MILHOUSE…!-la voz de Bart irrumpió en la habitación.

Marge rápidamente se levantó y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Bart?

Lisa no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando abajo. Pero al mismo tiempo quería terminar con todo, hacerse libre. No, no podía elegirse así misma. Tenía que ayudarle de la forma que fuera posible. Corrió abajo siguiendo a su madre. Bart estaba gritando.

-¿Qué pasa chico¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Homer.

-¡MILHOUSE¡MILHOUSE¡AAAAH!

Aquello sorprendió a Lisa. Había…él ya lo había hecho. Ya era libre. Corrió hacia la casa de los Van Houten, a su habitación, a su cuerpo…Su cuerpo, bañado en sangre. Él estaba frío. Su sangre seca. No lo acababa de hacer, llevaba muerto bastante. No lo podía ver siendo feliz. Pero podía ver su sonrisa. Su sonrisa llena de alegría. Toda su felicidad reflejada en su sonrisa. Deseó poder haber sido libre con él, dos espíritus libres. Eso sería perfecto. De repente vio un trozo de papel. Estaba en la mano de Milhouse. Lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo, cuando escuchó pisadas subiendo por las escaleras. Quería leerlo. Era sin duda para ella. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, no se podía mover. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta estaba fuera, moviéndose por el aire, durmiéndose.

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con la traducción de otro capítulo, que espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews:**

**isabel:**_muchas gracais por el review, tu fiel review jejeje, la verdad es que uno de los motivos por el cual empeze a traducirlo es por la complejidad de la historia, desde luego que es una menera diferente de ver los simpons._

**victoria (Vickytadepp):**_bueno victoria encantado de conocerte y de que me dejes review, me gusta que mi traducción sirva para algo, garcias cuidate y besos para Chile._

**Bueno ya está muchas gracias a las dos, bueno como sabréis la historia no es mía así que me permito el lujo de poder deciros todos los capítulos que habrá:**

**Cápitulo 6: La Carta.**

**Capítulo 7: Los Fugitivos.**

**Capítulo 8: Un Aburrido Día Más**

**Capítulo 9¡Cogido!**

**Capítulo 10: Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra.**

**Capítulo 11: Tan Sólo Muere**

**Capítulo 12: Adiós**

**Capíulo 13: Epílogo**

**Me gustaría subir cada menos tiempo pero tengo que escribir dos historias mas que por cierto os invito a que las leais. Bueno no m enrollo mas muchas gracias y ESPERO REVIEWS.**

Abydo.


	6. La Carta

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Carta.**

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensó Lisa. Trató de moverse pero estaba inmovilizada en su cama. No podía ni mover la cabeza.

-Mama¿Qué le ha pasado a Milhouse?-preguntó una voz. La voz no venía de esa habitación. Era una voz débil. _"¿De dónde vienen esas voces?"_.

-Bart, cálmate.-contestó otra voz. Esa debía de ser Marge.

-¡Pero Milhouse está muerto!

-Mira chico, otro niño muerto.-añadió una tercera voz.-…se ha ido, como otra mucha gente así que deja de restregarlo.

-¡Homer!-gritó Marge.

-Mama¿Va a hacer Lisa lo mismo?

-Bart, tú y tus estúpidas niñerías.-repitió la voz de Homer

Lisa suspiró. Estaban discutiendo. Escuchó y miró a las correas que la sujetaban a la cama. Estaban un poco apretadas pero estaba segura de que habría una manera de quitárselas. Apartó las sábanas de su cama, avanzando poco a poco fuera de ella. Sus pies alcanzaron el borde. Poco a poco se fue moviendo hacia el borde de la cama. Finalmente logró salir de ella.

Miró por la ventana, ya era de noche. Rápidamente buscó en su bolsillo y allí encontró la carta. Estaba arrugada y escrita en un papel rasgado. Alisó un poco la hoja para poder leer o que traía escrito.

**Carta de Milhouse**

_Lisa, por razones muy difíciles de explicar, he decidido abandonar este mundo. Se lo que estás pensando. Sigues siendo tan ingenua. Piensas que morí por una razón. Debes saberlo ya. No hay una razón para nada. Aunque puede que te lleve un poco, creo en ti y se que lo entenderás completamente. Y cuando llegue ese momento sabrás lo que tienes que hacer._

_Milhouse._

Lisa miró a la carta. "_¿Hacer qué?"_ ¿Qué debía hacer? "_pensé, entendí"_ Toda su atención se concentraba en la carta. Todo su dolor se interrumpió mientras ella trataba de figurarse lo que Milhouse trataba de decirle. Nada. ¿Por qué no lo podía entender¿Qué debía hacer?, las preguntas se sucedían en su cabeza. Sintió vértigo y tropezó, casi se cae. Se las arregló para agarrarse a algo y no caer. Miró hacia abajo y vio un perro.

El perro le lamía la mano y ladraba. Aún perdida en sus pensamientos caminó hacia la ventana, dejando el perro allí mirando hacia ella de una forma extraña. Lisa abrió la ventana y se subió al bordillo. Saltó a una rama del árbol que tenía enfrente. Maniobrando para no caerse, finalmente se cayó.

No tenía un rumbo determinado, de hecho estaba yendo en una dirección al azar. Después de un rato se encontró vagando por un bosque, el mismo bosque del sueño. Mirando encontró a la luna brillando en el cielo. Aún no había salido por completo. Continuó caminando un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo sitio que aquella vez en el sueño: el claro del bosque. Se relajó a los pies de un árbol mirando profundamente a la luna.

Estaba tan confusa, más que antes. Quería…necesitaba otra explicación. Mirando hacia abajo a sus pies vio una sombra acercándose a ella. Intentando ver quien era, deseaba que fuera la mujer del sueño. Cuando la sombra se acercó más a ella su pulso se le aceleró. Un hilo de sudor frío bajó por su cuello.

La sombra se aclaró mientras se iba acercando más a ella.

-Lisa, te he estado buscando por todas partes.

…………………Continuará.

* * *

**Hola, perdón por el retraso pero es que había una parte del capítulo que no entendía muy bien y he tenido que tomarme mi tiempo para entenderlo, pero al final a salido. Bueno muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews:**

**Victoria (Vickytadepp ); isabel; asni**

**Asni**_: parece ser que no te ha gustado el fic, lo siento, aún así te doy las gracias por tu review, no espero que le guste a todo el mundo, eso es imposible así que gracias por expresar tu opinión, por otro lado no voy a quitar la historia ya que tengo dos lectoras fieles que lo leen, Victoria e Isabel._

**Bueno como ya sabéis el próximo capítulo será "Los Fugitivos". Hasta la próxima procuraré no tardar.**


	7. Los Escapados

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A **Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips)** YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Los Escapados**

-¿R…reverendo Lovejoy?

-La señora Simpson me ha llamado para contarme la pequeña situación en la que te encuentras.

Típico, siempre con el reverendo.

-Bueno¿y que piensa hacer al respecto?-preguntó como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.

-Bien, primero vas a contarme porque estás tan deprimida últimamente.-contestó él.

-¿Piensa que estoy deprimida?, Veo que sus habilidades observadoras ha mejorado.-replicó descarada. El Reverendo suspiró. No estaba consiguiendo nada. Paro un momento y pensó antes de seguir.

-Tu familia está preocupada¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?

Lisa le miró molesta _"¿Volver a casa¿Cuál es mi casa?, No tengo ninguna casa"_ El Reverendo se quedó allí de pie, esperando alguna contestación, pero no la consiguió así que retrocedió un paso para pensar.

-Reverendo¿Por qué lo intenta?, todo lo que hace es ayudar a la gente. No quiero volver a casa.

El Reverendo estaba un poco sorprendido, no tenía respuesta para eso. ¿Ha perdido todo el sentido de la moralidad? Él no sabía que hacer.

De repente Lisa echó a correr al fondo del bosque hasta que la oscuridad la sumergió.

-¡¡Lisa!!.- El Timothy Lovejoy corrió después de ella, sacando su linterna, pero no podría ver nada. Estaba demasiado oscuro, aún con la linterna, y Lisa podría haber ido en cualquier dirección. Tendría que esperar hasta alba.

* * *

Lisa corrió, tan rápido como pudo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver cualquier cosa. La luna estaba oculta entre las oscuras nubes y los árboles eran más altos y más oscuros. _"Debe ser más de medianoche"._ Cambió la dirección así nadie la encontraría. El paisaje no cambiaba así que pensó que quizás estaba andando en círculo así que paró para recobrar el aliento.

Se apoyó en un árbol, se deslizó sobre él hasta quedar recostada. Estaba cansada y sus ojos se le cerraban escuchando al viento susurrar una canción de cuna. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Sus manos agarraban la hierba mientras tiritaba de frío.

Necesitando dormir se acurruco bajo el árbol intentando darse calor así misma usando sus brazos.

* * *

Algo le cogió la mano. Murmuró algo aún medio dormida. Ese algo apretó más y Lisa abrió los ojos confusa.

-¿Q…q…qué?-dio tiempo a sus ojos para enfocar la imagen borrosa que tenía enfrente. ¿La había encontrado el Reverendo otra vez?

Era una niña, más o menos de su edad. Tenía un pelo rojizo y largo y unos ojos clavados en Lisa. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, largo, que cubría prácticamente la totalidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Lisa, ya despierta.

La niña no dijo nada, tan solo se sacudió el pelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

La niña hizo lo mismo de nuevo. Lisa estaba confusa¿Qué estaba pasando?, la niña tiró de su brazo de nuevo, Lisa se levantó mientras la chica intentaba llevarla a algún sitio.

Un pájaro cantó haciendo que Lisa mirara hacia arriba. El sol estaba en lo alto, debía ser poco después del amanecer, por lo que no había dormido mucho. La niña volvió a tirar de Lisa, que no se había dado cuenta de que se había parado a contemplar a aquel pájaro. Siguió a la niña hasta que se detuvo.

La niña señaló algo y Lisa vio una pequeña ciudad. Estaba segura de que Shelbyville estaba en la dirección opuesta, así que esa no podía ser ¿no?

La niña la llevó alrededor de casas hasta un pequeño callejón. Allí Lisa vio a un pequeño grupo de gente, de diferentes edades y tamaños.

Uno de los jóvenes caminó hacia ellas. Era alto y tenía el pelo enmarañado y rubio, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Le recibieron con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo!, veo que has traído una amiga.- la chica sonrió y asentó con la cabeza.

-No quiero ser maleducada pero…¿Quién sois?, y ¿porqué me habéis traído aquí?-preguntó Lisa.

El joven se rió y se juntó con el resto del grupo.

-Somos… los escapados.

-¿Los…escapados?-preguntó, "_Qué nombre más extraño…y un poco…malo"._

-Todos nosotros dejamos nuestra vida atrás y vivimos juntos en esta pequeña familia.

-Ah,…no creo que me pueda quedar aquí.- _"No puedo vivir aquí. Se que me lo están pidiendo pero no puedo. Necesito saber a qué se refería Milhouse"._

-Se lo que sientes, por eso debemos permanecer unidos.

A Lisa le empezaba a sonar raro. No sabía que hacer. Pero entendió que necesitaba tener un sitio donde vivir no podía permitir congelarse de nuevo en el bosque.

-Quizás me pueda quedar,…un rato.

El joven sonrió. Una cálida sonrisa, después fue a anunciar al resto del pequeño grupo que tenían un nuevo miembro.

Después de un rato ya se había asentado, pero continuaba preguntándose por qué estaba haciendo aquello. No podía morir, aún no. No podía. Tenía que saber que quería decir Milhouse. No podía permitir no saberlo. Era una sed de conocimiento que no podía saciar por mucho que hiciera. Debía quedarse allí.

_CONTINUARÁ__

* * *

_

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí, pensaba que tardaría algunos días más en colgarlo, pero resulta que había escrito más de lo que pensaba así que aquí teneis como compensación al mes de ausencia, os dejo el capítulo 3 días antes de lo previsto, se que no es mucho pero bueno...algo es algo. Procurare subir el próximo capítulo antes del 10 de abril que es el día que empiezo las clases de nuevo ¡¡¡Hoy terminé!!!, pero bueno ya sabeis que no siempre se cumple. Por cierto si alguién lee esto y es lector habitual de mis otra historia "Sucedió en Hogwarts" (esa si es mia no es traducción) dire que en estas vacaciones esscribire el capítulo 21 que tengo varias ideas. Para los que nunca la hayais leido os invito a q entreis haber que os parece, bueno, ahora vamos con los reviews...**

**Vickytadepp- **Hola, muchísimas gracias por tus dos reviews y por preocuparte por el estado de la historia, prometo que la terminare puede que tarde más o menos pero la terminare. Muchos besos, XAO

**isabel-**Hola, muchas gracia a ti también por el review y por los alagos, como dije en el capitulo en el cual conteste a la chica q no le gusto, no pretendo q le guste a todo el mundo, eso seria imposible y muy aburrido, pero no m parece justo quitarlo cuando al menos 1 persona sigue la historia, y esta historia la siguen mas de una persona asi qeBESUKOS XAO

**animalitas4e-**Hola, q tal? me alegro mucho de q os guste, un besazo enorme para vosotras

**Jennifer Weasly-**Hola, aki esta el capi espero q t guste y q t parezca igual de espeliznante aun q creo q no lo es, pero en fin, gracias x tu review y espero q sigas leyendo y dejando review muchs besos XAOP

**ya estan todos los reviews contestados muchas gracias de verdad por seguir ahí el próximo capítulo sera: Un Aburido Día Más. Se q el titulo no promete pero...no os lo perdais ahora:**

**¡¡¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!**


	8. Un Aburrido Día Más

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

**Capítulo 8: Un Aburrido Día Más**

Era por la mañana. Abrió los ojos con vagancia así como el sol iluminaba su cara.

- ¡Demasiada luz! – murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta. "_ésta no es mi cama…oh, ahora recuerdo"_. Había pedido prestado un saco de dormir y había ido a casa de una de esa gente.

Aparentemente ese chico de veinticuatro años había empezado hacía unos años la tradición cuando se escapo de casa. Parecía que había dejado su casa a todos los miembros. Personalmente Lisa pensaba que tenía un mal gusto para más cosas, aparte del nombre. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris feo y la comida era prácticamente la misma todos los días. Pero no se podía quejar ¿no? Lisa iba a usar ese sitio tan solo hasta que supiera que iría a hacer después.

- ¡Lisa!, estás despierta. – Era Rez, el chico que había conocido el día anterior.

- ¿Hmm? – Murmuró sentándose y frotándose los ojos.

- Son casi las ocho.

- ¡Es muy pronto aún!

- Bueno, vamos a desayunar así que debería levantarte pronto. Tenemos un día completamente ocupado hoy.

- ¿A si?

- ¡Desde luego que sí! – Lisa pensaba como podía reírse tanto a esas horas de la mañana.

Lisa gradualmente se levantó y bajó las escaleras, bostezando. No se había cambiado de ropa ni duchado en dos días.

- Hola Aria. – Saludó desde la escalera. Aria era la chica que le había llevado allí. Le saludó con la cabeza como respuesta con una sonrisa. Aria, Lisa se acababa de enterar, nunca hablaba. Lisa se preguntaba por qué pero decidió que no era de su incumbencia y lo dejó pasar.

El día parecía arrastrarse y después de hacer muchas aburridas tareas llegó la noche y volvió a su saco de dormir, exhaustada. Finalmente tuvo oportunidad de pensar en si misma. Preguntarse que hacer. Realmente no lo sabía. Pero las respuestas no siempre aparecen de repente en tu mente fácilmente. Pronto cayo rendida y se durmió.

**CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

**

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Siento la longitud pero como sabéis yo no escribo los capítulos, tan solo los traduzco. Muchas gracias a: Victoria, isabel, Martu y pul por los reviews de verdad muchas gracias, ya queda pokito para el final tan solo 4 episodios más el epílogo, espero no tardar en colgar el siguiente, creo que antes de mayo estará aquí, muchas gracias por estar ahí y aguantar la espera. Besos. Ahora por favor

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

Abydo. 16-abril-2007


	9. ¡Cogida!

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

**Capítulo 9¡Cogida!**

Una semana después, Lisa seguía envuelta en la rutina que llevaban los Escapados. Se sentía algo feliz rodeada de los amigos que había hecho. Lo único que la mantenía a un paso de la felicidad eran los recuerdos que se aferraban a su memoria.

Estaban charlando con Aria, en realidad Aria tan solo sonreía y gesticulaba cuando una figura apareció detrás de ellas, era Rez.

-Alguien fuera pregunta por ti, Lisa.-dijo sonriente.

Lisa se dirigió hacía la puerta confusa. "_¿fuera¿para mí¿quién?"._ Cuando llegó la puerta estaba entreabierta. Miró y no vio a nadie, confusa salió buscando a alguien.

-¿Hola¿Hay alguien?

Antes de que pudiera dar más de tres pasos dos manos la agarraron. Se giró para poder ver al Jefe Wiggum y a Lou mirándola.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lisa te encontramos!, debemos llevarte de vuelta a Springfield.-dijo Lou.

-Si vámonos, estoy hambriento, este sitio debería de tener una tienda de donuts.

Lisa los miró "_No, no pueden hacerme esto. Me llevaran de vuelta. ¡No¡No puedo volver¿C-c-c-cómo me han encontrado?"_.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Rez estaba en la puerta mirando la escena sorprendido.-¿Dónde os la lleváis?

-La llevamos de vuelta a Springfield.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo he hecho una pregunta primero.

-Lleva desaparecida una semana por si no te habías enterado¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Rez, no os la vais a llevar.

Lisa miró a los tres hombres luchando por ella con preocupación. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus manos estaban sujetas por Lou, por lo que no se podía mover. Sin cuidado alguien le palmeó el hombro. Se dio la vuelta lo rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención y se encontró con Aria mirándola.

-Aria.-susurró.

Aria balbuceó unas palabras. Lisa la miró concentrada intentando averiguar que quería decir. Lisa por fin lo descifró.

-Ve, ve con ellos, siempre tendrás tiempo para volver.

Lisa sonrió. No podía hablar pero la voz no era necesaria para entenderse.

-Gracias.-susurró de nuevo a Aria mientras esta se iba rápidamente.

Se giró. Nunca había visto a Rez tan furioso. La discusión había aumentado de tal forma que los vecinos se asomaban curiosos para ver lo que ocurría. Lisa entendió que nunca llegaría a un acuerdo.

-¡Basta!, Me voy.

-¿Qué?, pero…Lisa.

-Yo…yo…estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Rez estaba apunto de volver a discutir pero vio a Aria en el jardín haciéndole una señal de que la dejara marchar.

-Esta bien…adiós Lisa.

Lisa se fue con los dos hombres. La tensión en el camino de vuelta se podía cortar. Lisa miraba nerviosa, el coche paró enfrente de la tienda de Donuts 'Lard Lad Donuts'. Los dos hombres se bajaron así que estaba sola en el coche. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Miró las puertas: bloqueadas.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente miró por la ventana. Se preguntaba si se habían olvidado de ella mientras comían en la tienda. Se imaginó que disponía de tiempo. El motor estaba aún en marcha así que solo tenía que adivinar que botón apretar. No le llevó mucho. Wiggum tenía todo con etiquetas para que no se le olvidase. Apretó rápidamente y las puertas se desbloquearon. Salió y cerró la puerta. Estaban aún inmersos en sus donuts así que echó rápidamente a correr en la dirección por la que había venido. Lisa había mirado atentamente todo el camino fijándose por donde habían pasado para poder encontrar el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Estaba bastante lejos así que llegó en mitad de la noche. Cansada y sin aliento se acercó a la puerta y giró el picaporte esperando que estuviera abierto. Lo estaba. Entró. Todas las luces estaban apagadas pero entró igualmente con mucho cuidado pero sin problemas.

Decidió dormir en el sofá para no despertar a nadie. Se echó y en pocos minutos estaba dormida.

El día siguiente se despertó y encontró a Aria mirándola. Lisa sonrió y Aria balbuceó de nuevo 'te lo dije'. Lisa se desperezó y se sentó. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando ya. Debía haber estado muy cansada la noche anterior, así que no le sorprendió.

Se levantó y se preparó para el resto del día.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

Tres días después Rez entró corriendo en la habitación preguntando por Lisa

-¡Lisa, han vuelto!

Lisa le miró. Los dos estaban preocupados. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo otra vez? Considerando quienes eran probablemente, pero no podía estar segura. De cualquier forma debían hacer algo…la puerta se abrió de un gran golpe.

-¡Quietos canallas!

Se giraron para ver al jefe Wiggum, Lou y. esta vez también, Eddie.

**

* * *

****Lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto. Espero que para el siguiente no tarde lo mismo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leido la historia y muy en especial a los que dejais review sobre todo a michel q con su review me animo a apurarme jejee. muchas gracias x esperar y...¡ESTO SIGUE VIVO! y llegare al final, lo prometo. besos adios. Ahora**

**¡¡¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!**


	10. Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

**capitulo dedicado a ISABEL ya que fue la primera en dejarm review y a estado ahi en los 10 capitulos, y estoy seguro que estara ahi hasta el 13. Muchas gracias, este capitulo va por ti.**

Capítulo 10: Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra.

-¡Quietos canallas!

Se giraron para ver al jefe Wiggum, Lou y. esta vez también, Eddie.

Lisa supo que esta vez no le quitarían el ojo de encima. Aria puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa en señal de apoyo. Sabía que merecía la pena otro intento.

El viaje de vuelta a Springfield no tuvo ninguna parada y Eddie la tuvo controlada todo el viaje. Se sentía como una criminal pero, otra vez, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. Vio que el coche llegaba al 743 de Evergreen Terrace y aparcaba en la acera. La puerta abierta de la entrada reveló a Marge corriendo hacia el coche gritando "Lisa¡oh cariño!, estábamos tan preocupados por ti…". Rápidamente abrió la puerta y comenzó a sofocar a Lisa en un apretado abrazo. Lisa se dio cuenta que debería de actuar todo lo normal posible si quería escapar de allí.

-¡Mamá, me estás aplastando!

-Lo siento, cielo, es que ¡te he echado tanto de menos¿Qué has hecho¿Dónde has ido?

-ehh…lo siento mamá…Pienso que se me ha ido un poco la cabeza.

-Oh cariño, no pasa nada. Ahora todo irá bien. Vamos dentro a ponerte una ropa limpia¿te parece?

-Claro.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde ese mismo día Lisa, en completo silencio, se escapó de casa y corrió, otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El día después, otra vez, la policía la llevó de vuelta a casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------

En las siguientes dos semanas Lisa habría realizado la misma operación siete veces.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mamá¿Qué estamos haciendo¿Vamos a permitir que nos haga perder el tiempo de este modo?

-Cielo, no lo sé. Pero, cuanto más lo intentamos, más huye de nosotros. No se que hacer.

-¡Déjalo ya!, solo ver su cara me pone enfermo.

Sonó el timbre.

-Voy a abrir la puerta.

-¡Mamá es ella!

Marge abrió la puerta.

-L-l-lisa…

-¿Si?-contestó molesta.

-ehh…bueno…pasa.

Marge invitó a Lisa a sentarse en el sofá. Lisa se sentó enfadada. Marge suspiró y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Lisa…necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así? Estás destrozando a esta familia.

"_Destrozar la familia…si. Ese es tu trabajo, mantener unida la familia. Yo ya no soy parte de tu familia, ya no._

-En fin.- Lisa se levantó y subió las escaleras.

-Espera.-Lisa se giró, esperando la continuación.- No te vuelvas a ir, por favor. No saltes y vuelvas a correr, Quédate aquí, por favor, Lisa.- Lisa tan solo tornó sus ojos y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

"_¿Quieres que me quede?, bien, me quedaré un rato. De todas formas no habrá ninguna diferencia, todo acabará pronto igualmente. Tan solo los contentaré en el tiempo que quede"._ Cerró la puerta y se tumbó. _"Quizá lo mejor sea dormir un poco"_.

_-Lisa.-El viento parecía estar susurrando su nombre.- Lisa…_

_Miró a su alrededor "¿Estoy aquí otra vez?". Caminó por el bosque hasta alcanzar pronto un claro, el mismo claro. Miró a su alrededor buscando la procedencia de esos susurros. Un cuervo voló enfrente de ella pero en vez de ver a la mujer, esta vez vio a Milhouse._

_-¿M-Milhouse?_

_-Si, Lisa, te estaba esperando._

_-¿Q-q-qué pasa?_

_-Aún no lo entiendes. Bueno, supongo que para eso estoy aquí._

_-Y…yo…yo…no…no lo entiendo. He estado necesitando hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo._

_-Me temo que no hay mucho de lo que hablar pero si sé una cosa. Pronto vas a tener que tomar una decisión que puede cambiar tu vida para siempre._

_-¿Decisión¿Es qué mi vida no ha cambiado lo suficiente aún?_

_-Lisa…está será tu última decisión. No te puedo ayudar en ella. Estarás sola. Pero, pase lo que pase, tan solo recuerda que todo saldrá bien. Tengo fe en ti Lisa, siempre la tuve._

_-Milhouse…-Empezó a desaparecer entre susurros._

**Continuará**

**

* * *

Hola. Aquí estoy otra vez, un mes sin actualizar LO SIENTO. acabo de llegar de vacaciones y allí no pude escribir. Intentaré acabar antes de septiembre lo prometo, los reviews ayudaran a agilizar el proceso jajaja. Queda muy poco estamos ya en la recta final...solo quedan dos capítulos + el epílogo. Si me dejais suficientes reviews jejej, procurare subir el último capítulo y el epílogo a la vez. Bueno pues eso que ya queda muy poco dejad reviews para saber que os parece. Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y en especial a tribiusa, Sofi-Simpson y mi incondicional y la que sigue el fic desde el principio, ISABEL, en compensación a todo tu apoyo este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Por cierto para los que les guste historias de los simpsons algo dramáticas, estoy en proceso de creación de un original de los simpson un poco dramatico no tanto como este claro esta pero si algo serio, por supuesto no faltara el humor pero mas en segundo plano ¿que os parece? En fin que me enrollo. nos vemos dentro de poco lo prometo.**


	11. Tan Sólo, Muere

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL.

Dedico este capítulo a Jennifer Weasley, ya que me lo ha pedido

El autor pide perdón por Marge y Bart en OOC, pero asegura que no encontraba otra forma. Yo como traductor me remito a lo que la historia cuenta. Ahora disfrutad del penúltimo capítulo de Muerte en los Labios.

Capítulo 11¡Tan Sólo, Muere!

Lisa se despertó. Se sentía incluso más confusa que antes. Las preguntas no cesaban. Miró a su alrededor, en silencio. Debe de ser muy pronto. No miró el reloj francamente, no le importaba. Paseó por la habitación absorta en sus pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Su mente la estaba atacando con preguntas y más preguntas. Suspiró. Eso no le llevaba a ningún sitio, y lo único que le hacia era perder tiempo, del cual, no tenía mucho. Parecía como si hubiese vuelto al principio, perdida y confusa. Gritó mentalmente mientras el sol subía más y más en el cielo.

Un ruido abajo le hizo saber que estaban despiertos ¿Debería hacer como siempre¿Actuar como si no pasara nada? Sabía que no colaría. No tenía sentido. Buscó en su bolsillo y de repente recordó a Milhouse. La carta. La decisión. ¿Qué decisión¿Qué había hecho? Milhouse…se suicidó. Suicidio. ¿Era esa la pregunta?

Sintiendo que había llegado a algún sitio, fue hacia su mesa. Parecía que nadie había tocado aquella habitación desde que se fue. Ni una mota había sido tocada. Fácilmente, alcanzó su cuchillo. Después de mirarlo un momento, un pensamiento le asaltó la mente. Quizá era verdad. Esa era su decisión. Después de todo la mayor decisión para una persona es la vida o la muerte. ¿Podría ser eso?

Quería hacer lo correcto. Hacerlo o no. Vivir normalmente o acabar con todo. ¿Cómo podría elegir? Levantó el cuchillo. Los recuerdos le asaltaban. Todos los buenos momentos, los malos momentos…todos los momentos que pudo recordar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Podría hacerlo ahora¿Era demasiado tarde? Dejó que el cuchillo acariciara su piel un momento solo para sentirlo. _"¿Puedo hacerlo¿De verdad puedo hacer esto¿Por qué me siento incapaz?, No…puedo. P…pero. ¿Después¿Se supone que debo cargar con ello toda mi vida, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado¿Qué hago? Nada. No puedo hacerlo"._

Un pequeño soplo de alivio escapó de sus labios. Realmente no podía hacerlo. No podía saber por qué, pero no podía. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Ahora el problema eran los demás. Cuanto más fácil hubiera sido si Marge y Bart no hubieran abierto la puerta en ese preciso instante.

-¡¡¡Lisa,¿¿¿Qué estás haciendo¿Otra vez¿Por qué?, pensaba…

-M…mamá.

-Oh, ya veo.- La cara de Marge se oscureció mientas empujaba a Bart fuera de la habitación.

-Mamá necesito conta…

-Lisa, yo…yo pensaba que a lo mejor habías vuelto para quedarte con nosotros…pero ahora veo…has cambiado, tanto, tantísimo. Tú…solías ser entusiasta pero ahora todo eso se ha ido. He intentado, hemos intentado traerte de vuelta pero…especialmente después del accidente de Milhouse parecías…parecías no estar dispuesta a volver con nosotros así que… si quieres acabar con todo.

Marge cogió el cuchillo de Lisa y se lo puso delante.

-Hazlo.

Lisa trató de no empezar a llorar, pero unos pequeños sollozos se le escaparon. "_¿Qué he hecho?"_. Trató de alcanzar a Marge para abrazarla pero ésta se aparto.

-No. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Yo no puedo quedarme para verlo. Esto me está haciendo mucho daño.-Marge se fue de la habitación.

Despacio, Bart entró en la habitación. Lisa miró hacia él, un poco más esperanzada. _"El me entenderá¿no?"_. Lisa abrió su boca para hablar pero vio el fuego en los ojos de Bart.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho¡Nos has destrozado¡Te odio¡Si quieres estar depresiva, estate pero no nos eches la culpa a nosotros!, y si vas a cometer un suicidio ¡hazlo¡HAZLO ANTES DE QUE NOS VOLVAMOS TODOS LOCOS¡YA NO ME IMPORTA¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES LO HAS INTENTADO¡TRES¡NUNCA MAS ME PREOCUPARE POR TI!

Lisa quedó paralizada.

-B…b…b…bart

-No, no. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. ¡Venga¡Te reto¡Venga Mátate!

Bart esperó el acontecimiento en la puerta. Lisa agarró fuerte el cuchillo y se levantó. Los ojos de Bart la seguían. Caminaba alrededor de él, con el cuchillo agarrado fuertemente. El miedo en sus ojos era tan visible que asustó a Lisa. Una vez lo cogió su mano le perseguía, Bart dio un paso hacia atrás. Lisa suspiró y tiró el cuchillo a la papelera. Bart la miró preguntándose qué diablos hacía su hermana. En el momento en el que el cuchillo cayó al fondo de la papelera, Lisa cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el conocimiento. Bart rápidamente fue hacia ella para intentar cogerla. La miró, trató de llevarla hasta la cama, acostándola despacio. Bart cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y se sintió muy cansado. Sin darse cuenta se recostó en la cama junto a Lisa y se durmió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, Bart comenzó a despertarse. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Lisa. Bart recordó la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Mirando a su hermana pequeña un vez más se preguntó que estaría pasando. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho¿Por qué no se ha suicidado?, se levantó despacio. Fue hacia la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que Lisa se había movido un poco. Echó a correr fuera de la habitación.

Lisa se despertó escuchando los pasos de Bart bajando las escaleras. Bostezó mientras se sentaba. ¿Qué hora era?, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero miró por la ventana y vio que ya era tarde. Se levantó y fue al baño. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, dejó a sus pensamientos correr libremente. Todas las razones que le impidieron hacer lo que ella consideraba la única manera. ¿Habría otra manera¿Otra forma? Estaba destrozándole la cabeza otra vez. Calmándose a sí misma se fue al piso de abajo oyendo voces.

-¡H…ha intentado matarme!

-Bart…me has dicho que se había desmallado.

-Está intentado matar a gente, pensaba que solo se quería suicidar pero noooo, quiera matar a otra gente, creo que no le debería estar permitido vivir.

-Es tu hermana, al fin y al cabo…oh Bart¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Caminando hacia la cocina los vio allí sentados. Marge con la cabeza en sus brazos llorando. Su corazón se contrajo en el momento. Así que eso era lo que había hecho. Eso había causado. Bart se giró, viendo a Lisa y lanzándole una mirada fría.

-¿Quieres morir eh? Déjame ayudarte.-Alcanzó un cuchillo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-¡Para!

Lisa trataba de escapar. Recibió un corte en el hombro.

-¡Venga muere!, es lo que quieres, deja de hacernos sufrir.

Bart lo intentó de nuevo propiciándole un corte en el antebrazo. Lisa corrió fuera de la habitación, hacia la suya y cerró la puerta. Salto sobre su cama y pasó una hora y media llorando. No podía creerlo. Cuando intentaba volver a la familia, ellos la rechazaban. Parecía como si ya no fuera bienvenida a la casa. Estaba sola. Ni Milhouse, Ni mama, Ni Bart, nadie. Después de recuperar el aliento vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Muerta de miedo la cerró. Sabía lo que Bart podía hacer. De todas formas, tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que nadie se preocuparía si ella muriese. Después de todo, sabía lo que había causado, y sabía que su vida estaba casi completamente destrozada por ello. Pero, por otro lado, quería intentar resolverlo. Suspiró poniéndose en un dilema. No tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora.

Sabiendo que la idea del suicidio no era la solución, fue a cambiarse de ropa. Al fin y al cabo, había estado llevando la misma ropa semanas. Se puso un vestido morado y negro, el cual llevó un tiempo atrás cuando intentó hacerse gótica. Había llevado tanto tiempo ropa oscura, que sería un cambió muy raro el no hacerlo ahora. Con cuidado cogió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de la mesa. Pensando lo peligroso que sería ponerse cerca de ellos, pensó en escribirselo.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**

* * *

Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a los que me dejasteis review en el capítulo anterior. Bueno como recompensa a todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar los últimos capítulos aquí pongo este con una semana de espera. Se que no es mucho pero dado mi poco tiempo, ha sido dificil. Lo hago para daros las gracias por segir la historia. Historia que está llegando a su fin. Tan solo queda 1 capítulo y un epílogo. Que procuraré colgar a la vez. Como veis este capítulo es más largo. Espero que lo disfruteis. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós y gracias. AHORA:::::**

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!


	12. Adiós

_DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE INTEGRAMENTE A Yellowierd0 (Death on your lips) YO TAN SOLO ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL_.

Dedico este capítulo a Tribiusa. Gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo.

El autor, una vez más pide perdón por todos los OOC que encontréis. Ahora disfrutar del capítulo.

**Capítulo 12: Adiós**.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_. Se preguntó Homer viendo un trozo de papel en la mesa de la cocina. Dejó su fría lata de cerveza en la mesa y cogió el papel.

_Querida familia,_

_Os lo he tratado de decir muchas veces. Pienso que puedo volver. Creo que puedo volver a vuestras vidas, pero me habéis confundido. Estoy segura de que puedo volver a cambiar. ¡Estoy segura! Por favor comprendedlo._

_Os quiere,_

_Lisa._

Homer lo miró, confuso. Claramente había algo que él no sabía. Fue hacia Marge, ella debía de saberlo. Estaba ocupada planchando, perdida en su pequeño mundo.

-Marge¿Qué es esto?

Miró el papel en su mano por un momento hasta que comprendió lo que era.

-Es…Lisa está tomándose su tiempo. No durará mucho cariño.-contestó volviendo a su tarea. Homer se quedó mirándola desconcertado, ella suspiró y le contó toda la historia, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

* * *

¡BEEP¡BEEP¡BEEP!

Lisa se despertó bostezando. Las ocho de la mañana. Debía haber pasado bastante tiempo desde que la alarma empezara a sonar. Estaba increíblemente cansada. Aún medio dormida caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¿Lisa?

"_Oh, no"_. Pensó despertándose por completo. Se giró para ver sin ninguna sorpresa a Bart. Ha Lisa le entró el pánico recordando lo que había pasado la última vez.

-Hola, Bartho…Bart.-Continuó caminando hacia el baño.

-Lisa mírame.

-¿Qué te mire qué?

-Gírate y mírame.

Se giró y le miró a los ojos. Parecía que una batalla de contacto visual acababa de empezar. Ninguno de los dos relajó la mirada hasta que Bart habló.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Por qué sigo aquí¡Ja!, He tratado de volver a vuestras vidas como Dios manda y me preguntas ¿por qué¿No queréis que vuelva?

Bart movió la cabeza.

-Pensaba…

-Tú piensas muchas cosas.

-Pero…

-Mira, lo siento, pero necesito usar el servicio.-desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Bart miró por un momento la puerta antes de volver hacia atrás. Todo se había vuelto tan confuso. ¿Estaba tan solo intentando jugar con ellos otra vez¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?, No había razón para pensar lo contrario. Rechinó sus dientes. Si eso es lo que quiere, eso es lo que tendrá. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, olvidándose de cambiarse de ropa, y le contó a Homer lo que tenían que hacer.

Cuando Lisa salió del baño con su vestido púrpura bajó a la cocina. _"Espero que el plan haya funcionado"_. Mentalmente cruzó los dedos. Cuando entró en la cocina las cortinas estaban echadas y las luces apagadas. "_Qué raro_". Caminó despacio y se dirigió a las cortinas para abrirlas pero algo la detuvo, una voz.

-Lisa.

Se giró.

-¿Papá?

-Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado.-dijo en tono solemne.

-¿Sobre qué?- su corazón latía con fuerza. Ahora todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

-Sobre ti. ¿Vas a morir?

-No…Papá no, no.

-¿No nos estás tomando el pelo?

-¡No¡Créeme!

-Como si pudiéramos.- otra voz sonó. Bart apareció. Se sintió como en un interrogatorio y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Cielo¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- era Marge esta vez. Estaban acorralándola.

-¿Quieres venganza¿Qué?

-¡No¡No lo entendéis¡Ya no quiero morir!

-Dinos la verdad.- Bart.

-¡Ésa es la verdad!

-La verdadera verdad.

-¿Qué más queréis que os diga?

-Ag, esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio. Muérete.

Lisa cayó sobre sus rodillas, llorando. ¿Por qué nadie la creía¿Había arruinado su última oportunidad? Marge se arrodilló a su lado, secándole una lágrima.

-Cariño, dínoslo. Somos tu familia. Queremos saber la verdad. No nos importa.

-Yo solo…solo…solo quiero volver con vosotros, ser una familia, otra vez.

-Oh, Lisa.- la abrazó intentando calmarla.

-¡Esto es una puta mierda!- Bart pateó la pared.

-¡Está claramente mintiendo, lo puedo ver desde aquí, déjala morir!

Lisa se giró hacia Bart, intentando explicárselo, pero un pudo lloró más.

"_Quieren que muera. ¿Qué hago?, Mira como me tratan…a lo mejor me lo merezco. Se supone que tengo que morir aquí. Ahora. ¡Pero no quiero¿Qué hago?"_

"_Sigue tu corazón"_

"_¿De dónde ha salido esa voz?"_. Se preguntó¿Estaba inconsciente¿Quién ha dicho eso? Abrió los ojos y vio un cuervo. Una suave brisa de aire le cruzó la cara susurrándole esas mismas palabras.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

Se levantó lanzando una mirada de odio a su familia.

-Os lo he dicho. No quiero morir, pero si eso es lo que realmente queréis, supongo que no tengo opción.

Su familia miró como cogía un cuchillo. ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer? La determinación en su cara era evidente y convincente. Lo iba a hacer. Antes incluso de que pudieran reaccionar clavó el cuchillo en su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Cayó al suelo estremeciéndose.

"_Esto es todo. El fin. No hay vuelta atrás. Es muy tarde. Adiós Bart, Maggie, mamá, papá. Al menos me di cuenta un día. Sólo un día, entendí lo que hiciste. Persigue ese cuervo y descubre lo que ha pasado. Se que un día lo harás"_

-Adiós…para siempre.- susurró antes que la oscuridad lo cubriera todo.

**Aquí esta el último capítulo. Ahora toca el epílogo, si no lo subo hoy antes de septiembre está aquí. Gracias a Isabel, tribiusa y Jennifer Weasley por los reviews.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	13. Epílogo

Dedico este capítulo a Sofi-Simpson. Gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo.

**Epílogo.**

Casi un mes después, un mes después de aquella fatídica mañana. Casi nadie había ido al funeral; de echo, fueron tan solo sus parientes más allegados. Ninguno otro se había atrevido a ir al funeral de una friki. Ya nadie quería incluso saber nada de los Simpson.

Todos los días, Bart se pasaba sin hablar con nadie, sus dos amigos más queridos se habían ido. Marge silenciosamente fue añadiéndose más tareas solo para estar más ocupada y Homer bebía más de lo usual llegando a casa justo para dormir e irse después otra vez al trabajo.

Todos culpaban a Lisa. Era como si ella fuera la fuente de todos sus problemas, su culpa. Todo rastro de su memoria fue arrancando de los ojos y encerrado en el ático con llave. Una fuerte barrera parecía haber crecido entre todos los miembros de la casa. Solo hablaban cuando era absolutamente necesario, salían de la habitación si otro entraba. Se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Bart llegó a casa e inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama. "_¡Ag!, no puedo vivir así¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? Maldita sea, Lis"_. Deseó que nada hubiese pasado. Era todo culpa de Milhouse. Por qué todos sus amigos tenían que morir. Le apetecía llorar otra vez. Se durmió llorando.

_Bart miró hacia arriba. Todo lo que vio fue el cielo. Miró abajo, suciedad. ¿Dónde estaba?, el sitio le parecía familiar. Un soplo de aire pasó y apareció un cuervo enfrente de él. "¿Un cuervo?" se preguntó confuso._

_-Si, es un cuervo.- la mujer del sueño de Lisa entró._

_Estaba perdido¿Qué diablos estaba pasando¿Leía sus pensamientos?_

_-¿Qu…?_

_-Ahh, desde luego, aún no lo sabes ¿no?- dejó salir a una pequeña risita.- Quería que vieses algo._

_El cuervo voló hasta un árbol lejano. Bart lo siguió hasta que encontró un pequeño estanque. Tenía luz, el reflejo iluminó la cara de Bart. Un reflejo del pasado._

_Cuando Lisa murió él la alcanzó para cogerla. Lisa descansó en sus brazos, en su cara no había enfado ni odio, incluso se podía atisbar una sonrisa._

Bart se despertó._ "No la recuerdo riéndose¿Por qué?, acababa de clavarse un cuchillo¿Por qué iba a reírse?_" Se enfadó. Ahora nada tenía sentido. La vida no tenía sentido y la muerte si. Pensó que sabía por qué Lisa lo había hecho. Pero quizás había sido un error. Odiaba esa clase de confusión.

Miró su reloj. Nueve de la noche. Marge estaría cocinando aún. Bajó las escaleras y fue con ella. Se giró sorprendida por ver otra alma viviente en esa precisa habitación.

Intentando ignorarle se giró de nuevo y siguió cocinando. Bart se sentó a la mesa.

-Mama, no hace falta que te gires. Quería decir algo. Y si…y si Lisa estaba diciéndonos la verdad ese día.- La espalda de Marge se enderezó según continuaba.- Quizás lo hizo solo por nosotros. Quizás es nuestra culpa. Quizás no quería morir. Mamá¿Crees que estoy equivocado?

Marge se tensó más si cabe. Bart suspiró.

-Está bien…No lo vamos a descubrir nunca de todas formas.

-Espera.- Bart levantó una ceja.- Yo también he pensado en eso…

-…lo hemos perdido. Lo hemos perdido totalmente. Estamos locos. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Hablando del pasado. No lo podemos cambiar ahora. Está muerta. Y quizás fue nuestra culpa. A lo mejor de no ser por nosotros estaría aquí ahora mismo perfectamente. Pero no podemos traerla de vuela. Está muerta.- la voz de Bart se suavizó un poco, sonrió.- Está en paz ahora. Nadie podrá nunca molestarla.

Marge susurró su nombre mientras él fue al frigorífico y se cogió un cartón de leche. ¿Podría continuar con sus vidas?

¿Si?

¿No?

Al menos lo iban a intentar.

* * *

Unas semanas después las cosas se relajaron un poco. Homer volvió a beber como antes. Marge cesó de autoexplotarse y Bart dejó de comerse la cabeza con lo ocurrido. 

Les gustaba saber que pasaba. No había más confusión. Al menos, ninguna que causara problemas. Seguían con sus vidas. Aunque Lisa estuviera siempre en algún lugar de sus mentes durante todo el día, podía seguir con sus vidas, sabiendo que estaba ahora en paz.

A lo mejor había sido la culpa de ellos y esa culpa los destrozara, pero debían seguir con sus vidas y vivir por Lisa. La vida que ella quería que vivieran.

Todas las cosas del ático habían vuelto. Podía ser recordada como Dios manda ahora. Querían recordarla no como un depresiva suicida sino como la inteligente niña que era. Un foto de ella colgaba en la pared del hall, inscrito en él estaba las últimas líneas de su diario. La nota que había escrito para dársela a ellos.

_Solo quiero que lo entendáis, que veáis el mundo con mis ojos. Sabiendo que lo que hice está mal, pero me ha abierto los ojos, el alma. Por favor vedlo. Así podréis encontrar vuestro alma, Así podréis vivir de nuevo._

**FIN**

**

* * *

Esto es el final de Muerte en los Labios. Lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el último capítulo y el epílogo el mismo día.**

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que apoyaron con sus reviews esta historia y a todos los que la leyeron. Aunque no fuera una historia mía propia, el traducirla me ha echo sentirla como tal. Ahora os pido un review de despedida, por favor. ¿Qué mejor forma para acabar?

El primer fanfic de Los Simpson en español llega a su fin.

Si queréis leer algo mío sereis bienvenidos en mi profile.

Nos veremos pronto, hasta siempre.


End file.
